Love of a Different Kind
by XxXShadowXofxaXSoulXxX
Summary: A different spin on Naruto being a demon and hiding the real person he is in side, finding and accepting love and all of its struggles and the fight for his survival. Yaoi, Mpreg, slight cussing, violence, possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish for it! Lol

An' I don't like Sakura, Sasuke, or Kakashi but I refuse to bash them. I am just letting you know before that I have no love for those characters

Warnings- **Yaoi **(guy to guy) , violence, a minor in a relationship with an adult? Not sure how true that is exactly - **Mpreg **Naruto as a uke, a yu yu hakusho character that will be paired with Naruto

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi speaking**_

**Jutsu**

**);----**

Naruto Pov

_Goddamn it! Why am I so tired I went to bed early last night! _This was the second week in row that I have been waking up tired. And it was beginning to show in my performance. My chakra control was erratic and I couldn't concentrate at all. I was starting to fall even more behind in terms of power and control in my team then I already was. I just don't understand why! I have been going to bed earlier and earlier but it doesn't seem to help at all. I had been feeling guilty about Zabuza and Haku, but that was weeks ago. That couldn't possibly be the reason for my lack of energy.

1st Pov

Naruto had been going to bed early but it was what would happen after he had entered REM sleep that was the cause for his lack of energy. Naruto would trash around in his for a few hours. His trashing and consent movement looked like it was caused by pain or an excess amount of heat. But this would keep up for a few hours before he would be surrounded by a haze of red energy and suddenly he would sit straight up. He would look around for a few minutes as if he was in a daze before standing up from his bed and going to his window which was about 4 feet from his bed. The glazed look in his eyes however suggested for him to be simply sleep walking but the haze of energy hinted at a more demonic origin. After reaching his window he would open it and crawl out of the window. For a few minutes he would sit or crouch on the sill and close his eyes and tilt his head towards the sky or the moon which hung over the villiege washing it in light. It looked like he was paying homage to the goddess of the moon. Or he could simply be scenting the air for predators and getting a feel of his environment. Either one would be a likely reason. After this slight ritual he would stand on the little awning that ran in front of his apartment and rub his back on either side of his widow. Sent marking the window and the surrounding building as his and that this is where he was. Once this was done he would wander in a clockwise pattern and then hop up onto the roof of his building, crouching down on top with his knees in line with his shoulders and his hands bracing himself on the roof. The position that he was sitting in would remind someone of a fox sitting primly with their tail wrapped around their front paws. The only difference was that Naruto lacked a tail. But once that he was situated he would begin to call. This call was a short bark like cry that was his fox mating call. Naruto had reached his sexual maturity and his instincts were telling him to attract a mate. What most people didn't know and what Naruto didn't realize or simply refused to, is that he had more fox traits then what was first suggested. For one he had superior hearing to any human, animal, or demon; since that was one thing that a fox had never lacked. While a fox's since of smell would fall in superior to that of a wolf or another wild canine, their eyesight was far better. But this calling had been going on for the past two weeks in hopes that a desirable mate would start to come around. Since Konoha was basically Naruto's territory he was unable to leave and search for a mate himself. So all that he could was call for a mate for hours and leave different sent markers all around the village. Naruto's subconscious, the one part of him that actually acknowledges his more than human make-up; that they were undesirable and unworthy of love. This led to Naruto's depression, since he had no one to actually explain everything to him and he was basically walking around in the dark.

**);----**

The Kyuubi should have explained everything to Naruto. But the fox was jealous and angered over Naruto trying to attract a mate for himself. Kyuubi had been with Naruto for Naruto's entire life and couldn't understand why he could possibly want more. While being a fox himself; Kyuubi never allowed himself to love or become attached to anyone; because to him it was a sign of weakness. Whenever Kyuubi would enter his heat cycle he would either hole himself up away from everyone, or just go screw a whore. Never had he actually considered marking someone else as his life partner, nor had he ever had a desire for kits, since he was too consumed with gaining more power and standing in his clan. But when he was sealed up in Naruto, he was forced to care about someone else's wellbeing besides his own. He himself the Kyuubi had taught Naruto how to read and write, to walk, and to talk, to hunt and steal. Kyuubi had always been there for his young container. Over time the Kyuubi had found himself falling in love with the young in experienced kit. Naruto's simple innocence and kindness in the face of so much hate and violence had shocked the Kyuubi to his core. The beauty of his heart and soul was what made him fall for Naruto so hard. He had been trying to control and suppress the feelings and desires of Naruto's heat until he could devise a way for them to be together but Naruto's instincts were to strong and could never been suppressed for long. So in essence he too was extremely depressed since he was at a total loss on what to do. This being the first time he had allowed himself to feel this way. He had to idea on how to be with the one he loved in any way but within their minds. This fact however would never satisfy Naruto's body's desire to be mounted and made pregnant with kits.

AN: Okay my peeps I want to clarify that no, Kyuubi will not be paired with Naruto in this one he might in the sequel not really sure. Oh and the Kyuubi needs a name with its meaning to. So if anyone can help with that, it would be very much be appreciated. I don't consider this a cross over so I'll just keep it in the Naruto category. I wonder if anyone can guess who Naruto will be paired with?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Naruto or any other manga or anime elements that I may add my story.

An: Well the Kyuubi has gotten a name now

)-;----

Kyuubi POV

_I could feel him stalking around and observing my kit. It would seem that Naruto's calls and markings had attracted a strong mate. The power that he emitted was less then my own, but I could tell by his aura that we were rather close in age. He was most defiantly interested in Naruto; because I could tell by the amount of time that he simply sat in a tree and would watch my kit as Naruto went about his training or chores. I wonder what the first gift would be._

_The first series of gifts must dimistrast that the caller can provide for his future mate comfortably. The second series of gifts came after the actual meeting when they would be able to talk to each other, because the gift must be unique to the one being courted. The main requirement for them to meet is the first gift and that the suitor is able to demonstrate that they would be strong enough to protect their mate. Once the three stages were completed, Naruto could decide if he would want to accept his suitor and if he was actually able to fall in love and love his suitor. The reason for this is because the fourth and final step was the act of love and of the showing that the two had the right chemistry for each other; and that their energies would be compatible as well as their souls. I had heard of many would be couples kill one another by accident just because their energy's were too different or just opposites, and sometimes the meshing of their souls could also have undesirable effects. After they marked each other as each other's life partners there was no going back, unless either one of them died. _

_I hope that the suitor knows what he was doing because if he so much as makes my kit cry, the gates of hell would not be enough to keep me from killing his worthless hide. Just because that I was coming to terms with my inability to mate Naruto, doesn't mean that I cared any less for him or my absolute desire to protect him. But his happiness came before my own and this suitor just might be the missing puzzle piece to the kit's heart. _

;----

Finally after years of nitpicking, Naruto had finally relented and was now determined to train himself. When the kit was about 6 years old and just entering the acdemeny he noticed the amount of training and help that the other children had received and started to train himself but he made the mistake of letting a few civilians see his progress. Never did I see such a beating as the one that he received. Five men had surrounded him and had beaten the living shit out of the child; it took me a week of consent healing to heal the damage and even a few months to even start to repair the emotional damage. Even to this day the kit still has emotional scars from not only that beating but, the multiple beatings that he had gotten from his instructor's when he had showed any progress or aptitude for anything.

The kit was extremely intelligent; he just never applied himself to anything. The scars on his psyche were a little too deep for the young boy. After years of this Naruto started to associate being smart with pain and getting hurt and that was the power of his mind. I was still in the process of talking with the kit to actually start to use his head. Now that he was a ninja he didn't have to fear retrubial from the civilians since it was against the law for them to assault a ninja. So now there really wasn't anything holding him back from using his intelligence and showing others just how smart and cunning he was, but the kit was still afraid of being hurt for it.

Even though he and I had decided to finally show how intelligent he actually was and now the boy was using his immense amount of cunning and common since to better himself. In the academy the instructors would neglect him and his training, so I had devised a way for his training to become a game. While I had yet to figure out a way to include hand and hand combat as a game. I had made stealth and weapons training into a game; and his pranks where that game. For the more people that would fall for his tricks the more points that he would receive. He could then exchange these points for stories which the kit absolutely loved. I have no idea why the kit loved to hear about my past exploits but he did and with the bribe of a new story I could get Naruto to do about anything.

"**Damn! Its morning already**"

Rolling over in my bed in my cage wanting to get more sleep but today was a new day and the start of a beautiful future. It was now the time to start Naruto on the path of his training and future. But first I had to wake him up. Thank Inari-sama that Naruto is an early riser and only requires a soft prod from my subconscious to wake him up.

"**Kit! Wake up, its morning and you have a lot to do today before your meeting with your team."**

"_**I am awake Kyuu, I am awake"**_ Rolling over in bed Naruto glanced out the window and saw that it was still dark. Taking a second look, he was pissed that it wasn't part of his imagination; it must be at least 4:30 in the morning.

"_**What the fuck Kyuubi? It's still dark!"**_ Naruto was huffing.

"**I know kit, but we have a lot to do today and a lot of things for you to get ready for."** He suspected this he really did; it wasn't very often that Naruto raised his voice to him. And he could very well understand the reason. He himself would have reacted the same way maybe in a more violet manor but still.

"**Just go take a shower kit. Damn, I don't want to do this either."**

"_**Fine, Kyuu, but you own me a story!**_ "Naruto said in a way that suggested to him that he was calming down.

"**Okay kit, I'll tell about the time I stole my father's sword later." **

"_**K! I am going to go take that shower now. Man I hope the hot water heater isn't broken again….".**_Naruto mused to himself in a sarcastic manner. And went to go and take his shower.

The kit was right it would not be the first time that the heater just mysteriously

gotten broken .

"**Damn all of these fucking humans..."** It was humans like these that gave the rest of the human race a bad name. Granted that I have never met many human that I could stand the company of for long but there had been a few that had surprised him. He couldn't exactly call the kit human anymore; to be truthful Naruto hadn't been a pure blooded human since the day that he was sealed in the kit's stomach.

Ever since the day that he was sealed into the kit his energy had slowly corrupted and killed off his human cells and genes just too then replace them with demonic genes and cells. The beatings and abuse that Naruto had suffered only speeded up the process that much more. What should have taken 20 years had only instead taken 13. I seriously wonder what the stupid villagers would think if they know that they where the cause of creating a demon that much faster. This speeded up process is what led to the situation now, his fox demon blood had simply taken control when he reached maturity. He actually didn't understand it all that well actually, since it shouldn't have been possible for it to have happened in the first place but Naruto had always had a way of surprising him. The kid had the devils' luck; but there was one thing that that he was sure of. Naruto may have been turned into a pureblooded demon by his youki but that didn't make him his child. That was one thing that he was s extremely grateful for considering his own fansyties of the kit and him. Even though he knew that they could never be, didn't mean that he couldn't hope and dream. For them to be related by blood would have put a damper on that.

Even now he was trying to come up with a way to actually brake the news to the kit about his suitor's and his more than human pedigree. Maybe there would be a situation down the road when he would be able to break news to the kit. He wasn't actually concerned with the kits reaction to him having a male suitor, The kit had been starved for love and affection besides form him so he knew very good and well the kits thought on love, and they where that love is love and nothing should ever be wasted or taken for granted. The kit might actually just jump on this chance for love with all of his heart., He just hoped that the kit would leave a place in his heart for him, He didn't want to lose his beloved, he didn't think that he could survive if Naruto lost the love that he had for him when or if he fell in love with his suitor. But knowing his lovable kit, the kit would love them equally just maybe not in the same way or in the way that he could only dream about; anyway today is the dawn of a new beginning and a hope for a brighter future.

)-;-----

Naruto's POV

I was right the damn heater was broken so I had to make do with a cold shower, it was nothing that he wasn't already used too. There had been times in the past that he would have had to bathe out in the streams or brooks in the forests that surrounded the village proper. If it was not for Kyuubi he would have most likely frozen to death when he had been forced to bathe outside in the winter. Thinking back there were a lot of times that he owned Kyuubi simply for keeping him alive. Kyuubi might think or rather hope that he had forgotten his early childhood but he would be dead before he forgot. It was clearer than day in his memories, the first day that he had met Kyuubi. He had been starving to death and surrounded by his own filth unable to care for himself. The only thing he could do was cry for someone. But nobody ever came, nobody…. He was always alone with no one there for him, his only company had been the absolute darkness in the windowless room that he was keep in, in the orphanage.

The hokage was to be coming that day for his monthly visit so his caregivers had to bathe the filth from his body. The nurse that was assigned to this task had always delighted in seeing how long she could hold him underwater until the bubbles stopped. That day she had gone too far and water was filling his lungs and he could fell death's cold hands gripping him, but then there was a flush of energy and a voice that started to soothe his fears. He could remember that t voice was the first voice that had been spoken to him in kindness.

The energy had pushed the water from his lungs and started to exchange the oxygen in the water into oxygen so that he could breathe. The nurse hadn't been happy at all to see that the Demon brat was still alive. In a morbid way that was one of his most precious memoires because that was the day that he had gained a father, a mother, a brother, and a friend. The Kyuubi was his everything from that day forward, even with all of the hatred and violence that he was forced to live though, and he never once regretted being the container to demon, because the demon was his most precious person. Kyuubi had taught him not how to survive in the wild but to thrive. Once he had been able to walk at age 2 he had been cast out of the orphanage and the apartment that the hokage gave him was more of a dangerous place to be then the streets and forest. At least when he was outside he could escape his tormentors if the fuckers could find him.

That was the first thing that the Kyuubi had taught him, was how to remain unseen. He had lived on the streets and in the forest with only Kyuubi as his consent companion until age 6 when the Hokage had forced him to attend the ninja academy and to live in his apartment. How he hated this apartment with all of his being, almost every single scaring encounter had happened in this apartment were the villagers could get at him. His blood had stained these very walls before the Hokage would come to play hero by taking him to the hospital.

Because of his early up bringing in the forest and on the streets, he possessed an extreme amount of street smarts and survival insencts. He had been forced to grow up early and grow up fast to simply survive but there was never a day that he regretted it, because that was what made him who he was. He could skin a rabbit in 30 seconds and light a fire in 50. He knew every single plant and herb in the forest and their qualities. This was something the Kyuubi wasn't able to teach him, he had to learn it by trial and error and experimentation. There had been many of times that he gotten sick because of him trying something new. Looking back now those days where precious, when he only had to worry about feeding himself, learning to hunt, and listening to Kyuu's stories; but now life was so much more difficult.

"_**Kyuu, I am done with my shower**_." I stated while ruffling my hair with a towel. As I was doing this I looked in the mirror. I had never thought myself a vain person, and had never really studied myself in the mirror, but there was something inside me that wanted me to pay more attention to my appearance. I was still short in stature and I doubted that I would ever grow very tall, not that that mattered. I had learned early on that sometimes being smaller led people to underestimate you; I had been raised by a Kitsune and I loved to take advantage of this every chance that I got. My hair was golden yellow like that of aged wheat and while being fine it was extremely thick, and I took great pride in taking care of my hair. While it would never be perfectly straight, it was always wild and ruffled; like it was always windblown. My face was effeminate and quiet feminine in nature; I had high delicate cheek bones and a straight and narrow jaw. My eyes where almond shaped and outlined in dark pigmentation, as was my lips. My nose was straight and my lips were plump and shaped like a cupids bow; and my ears came to a tapered point like that of Kyuubi's. I thought that was rather ugly considering how much different I was from my peers, I never could be considered normal in anything I do or am.

"**Alright Kit, get dressed."** Kyuubi said in a pleasantly happy voice, with only a slight hint of aggregation.

"_K._" I could tell that while Kyuubi was happy that we were going to get something done, he was no happier then I was about being awake this early. As it should be, if I was going to be miserable then so should he.

_**"Kyuu?"**_ I asked somewhat timidly, I hope he wouldn't think any less of me for asking. Wait who was I joking, this was Kyuubi; he had been with me for every single embracing moment of my life. He's the one that gave the Dog and Vixen talk.

"**Yes, kit?"** His voice held a hint of curiosity as it always did when I usually asked a question.

"_**Am…. I…. ugly?"**_ I know I stuttered, I just couldn't help it; honest.

"_**NO! GOD, NO KIT! You're gorgeous and just simply beautiful. Why would you ask me that?"**_ He was worried and shocked I could tell by his tone.

"_**I am just so…different.. from the other boys in my class. I look similar to some of the girls**_." I really did think that I was ugly and embarrassed that Kyuubi had said that I was such things, when I myself couldn't believe them.

"**Kit, my dearest kit; have you thought that you might be better looking and more beautiful than your peers? Your different that's to be expected, kit. You have a Kitsune sealed in your gut, and we as a race are renowned for our beauty."** His voice was gentle and kind as he said this.

"_**But Kyuu, you don't look even close to a girl. No one could ever mistake you as such. If my hair was longer then it is, they easily could."**_ I was getting exasperated now and just wanted to know why I was so different.

"**Um…I'll explain it later or when you're older. SO, you ready to go now? I couldn't believe it Kyuubi actually stammered and changed the subject on me."** That was the first time **ever.**

"_**Yeah, I am ready let go".**_ I didn't want to eat breakfast today, I just wasn't hungry and I had no clue why. Challenge

"**Alright, kit here is the plan; you have the fortunate ability to create mass amounts of shadow clones, can you tell me how shadow clones are different from other clones?**" His voice was calm and level but it held a hint of challenge.

"_**Um, everything that happens to them I can feel and remember?"**_ I asked but I already knew I was right. I had already lived through the memories of multiple deaths that my clones had suffered.

"_**But I really have no idea on what that had to do with anything."**_

"**Right, kit; and that has everything to do with it. Whatever they do for instance; reading or chakra control, the experience and knowledge is transferred to you. The only thing that a shadow clone can't help you with is hand to hand combat or training muscle memory; that you must do on your own without the help of clones."**

"_**Cool! So I can have ten clones read ten different books and I'll remember it?"**_ I was getting excited, just thinking about all of the legends and fables I can read.

"**Yes, exactly kit. And that is exactly what you are going to do. You are going to read all of the books you can get your hands on."** I could hear pride in his voice, he was actually proud that I figured something out on my own. I love how that made me feel, if I can never do anything else I will make Kyuubi proud of me and my accomplishments if nothing else.

"_**But how Kyuubi, I am not allowed in the library".**_ I was ashamed that I couldn't do what was simply asked of me.

"**Kit, I am a Kitsune. Kitsunes are masters of illusions and tricks and by definition so are you." **He stated and his voice held a hint of amusement, as if us not being able to get in someplace was the most humorous thing he had ever heard.

"**Use your glamour and sneak in and make as many clones as you can. "**

"_**But won't the librarian notice?"**_

"**Of course not kit, and there won't be one. That's why we are going so early and whatever scrolls or books you don't finish, we'll just steal. Alright so let's get a move on!"**__I smiled to myself he was laughing and using his special voice that he had always used to quiet me after a nightmare or when a villager got a hold of me.

The village was beautiful a washed in moonlight and not a soul was stirring at this early time. I have 4 hours to read as much as I can until the library opens at 9 and another hour after that until my team meeting at 10. Actually to be totally truthful with myself, the meeting was at 8 but Kakashi wouldn't arrive till at least 11. So maybe I would be able to go shopping, my supplies where getting low.

Since we had a time limit, I started to hop along the roofs as fast as I could while still remaining hidden from any cloaked ninjas in hiding. In no time at all I arrived at the library and quickly found the roof access window, but there was a little bit of a problem it was locked. If I broke the window I would alert the **ANBU **to my position and I might be carted off to the Old Man before I even had a chance to explain, myself.

"**Kit, check the other windows, see if any are unlocked and if not come back to this one and we'll figure out a way."** There was something he wasn't telling me I could tell by his tone, he was irritated at something but it couldn't be anything that I had done.

)-;----

Kyuubi's POV

Damn, how were we going to get in? I could easily do it myself, by just a flick of the wrist and a little bit of energy, but embarrassingly enough thieving was the one aspect that I had never even thought to include in Naruto's early training. Hopefully if I could distract him and get Naruto away from the window, the suitor would take the hint and open up the window for us. Just judging by how well he has been able to hide his aura from Naruto, I know he's not stupid. But I am not sure how quickly he will catch on to the fact that Naruto needed his help.

AN: K, seriously I want someone to guess who the suitor is and if they get it right they can help me decide on a key element later down the road.


End file.
